Memorias de un alumno extrangero
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Y la cosa es que yo no quería quererlo. No quería tener que espiarlo por la cortinilla y admirar su silueta plasmada en la pared. No quería decirle "Buenas noches", no quería consultarle nada, no quería apagar la luz el último, solo para ver como dormía. Asco de vida. /Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


Volver a empezar, sin mirar atrás y ver la luz en la oscuridad.

Estaba hecho un poeta, ¿eh?

Crucé las puertas del castillo Hogwarts con el corazón en un puño (y la maleta en el otro). El recibidor, que como todos los recibidores me dio la bienvenida, era tan espacioso que tuve que ladear la cabeza repetidas veces. El viento helado de Febrero al cual estaba tan acostumbrado pasó a ser un cálido ambiente que abrazó mis extremidades como un viejo amigo.

Cosa curiosa, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había puesto los pies en esa escuela con anterioridad.

Mi gigantesco guía empezó a parlotear de nuevo con su curioso acento, alabando a todo pulmón y jocosamente cada centímetro de superficie que constituía la escuela. No me gustaba la gente que gritaba, incluso si no lo hacían con mala intención, por lo que me encogí todo lo posible agarrando la maleta como si se tratara de mi única conexión con la realidad.

Al verme así, el hombre del cual no recordaba el nombre me dio una palmada en la espalda que me dejó más tieso que una escoba.

—Ten cuidado, Hagrid —articuló una voz misteriosa y solemne.

Ambos nos giramos rápidamente mientras que Hagrid (_Hagrid_ debía ser el guía, porque yo no me llamaba así) empezaba a pedir disculpas inteligiblemente. La mujer que había pronunciado dichas palabras era alta y, como su voz diagnosticaba, desprendía elegancia y rigor por los poros. Iba vestida de verde de arriba de abajo, sombrero incluido, por lo que rápidamente deduje que era la profesora de Slytherin.

No sabía mucho de las casas de Hogwarts, no mucho más que los colores que las identificaban: rojo para Gryffindor, amarillo para Hufflepuff, azul para Ravenclaw y verde para Slytherin. Valentía, lealtad, inteligencia y ambición. Fuego, tierra, aire y agua. Por lo poco que me habían dicho había llegado a la conclusión que los Gryffindor eran los héroes, los Hufflepuff los mediocres (muy simpáticos, eso sí), los Ravenclaw los superdotados y, finalmente, los Slytherin eran los malvados de la película; es decir, de los cuales tenía que huir bajo todas las circunstancias.

—Bienvenido a Hogwarts, joven. Yo soy la directora Minerva McGonagall, espero que Hagrid te haya enseñado todo lo que debes conocer sobre este colegio.

—Estaba en ello, profesora —anunció Hagrid nerviosamente.

—No hay tiempo para eso ahora, desgraciadamente —añadió la tal Minerva con una voz lenta y clara, casi como si estuviera dictando sus palabras—. Debido a las condiciones por las cuales se has incorporado a la escuela a mitad de curso deberá ser seleccionado en una de las cuatro casas de inmediato. Acompáñeme.

Dicho esto se giró sobre sí misma y empezó a subir unas escaleras que a su misma vez empezaron a rotar apresuradamente. A la vista de esto me sentí obligado a correr tras la profesora, abandonando a Hagrid con un ligero ademán de despedida.

Perseguí a McGonagall escaleras arriba intentando ignorar la desorientación producida por el movimiento de las escaleras. Afortunadamente tocamos tierra firma rápidamente dándome la oportunidad de contemplar ensimismado como la escalera volvía a girar hacia el otro extremo del piso en el que nos hallábamos.

Andamos un poco más por unos corredores amplios y visiblemente antiguos con antorchas en las paredes y techos en forma de arco. Mientras avanzábamos me intenté concentrar en todos los detalles del lugar para calmar mi nerviosismo que obviamente iba _in crescendo_. Finalmente llegamos a un portal vastísimo, las puertas del cual estaban ligeramente abiertas dejando escapar un ruido monumental.

Mi estomagó decidió hacer un mortal múltiple, dejándome con esa terrible sensación que te proporcionaba viajar en una escoba bocabajo a treinta metros de altura, ¿o acaso pretendía que me metiera ahí dentro?

Un enano acarreando un taburete y un gorro entraron en escena a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Ya lo tengo todo, Minerva! —exclamó con una voz chillona y sofocada—. ¿Es éste, el muchacho?

La señora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza con lentitud, agarrando el taburete y abriendo la puerta a golpe de varita.

Cien, miles, millares de ojos me miraron al mismo tiempo, dejando la gran estancia en silencio. Creí que me desmayaría. Cuatro mesas a rebosar de chicos y chicas de todas las edades se giraron simultáneamente para observarme (¿y juzgarme?), interrumpiendo momentáneamente sus conversaciones para transformarlas en murmullos curiosos y expectantes.

Por un instante consideré si correr por mi vida era una opción en estas circunstancias. Acepté que no.

McGonagall cruzó el pasillo central a la carrera, ignorando completamente las preguntas recibidas por alumnos procedentes de todas las mesas. Cada mesa tenía los colores de una residencia, y habiendo cuatro casas entendí que los alumnos estaban divididos a la hora de comer. Mientras que la profesora, seguida del enano, se dirigía a la mesa presidencial, yo me quedé inmóvil admirando a los alumnos de rostros juiciosos.

El aire empezó a desaparecer de mis pulmones, como si las bocanadas que estaba aspirando no sirvieran para nada. Inevitablemente tuve ganas de sentarme en un rincón de la sala, quizás debajo de una mesa, y esconderme para siempre. Afortunadamente una voz interior me aconsejó que mantuviera la compostura, así que avancé con los profesores.

Al llegar a la mesa presidencial donde unos cuantos adultos también habían parado de comer y me inspeccionaban, la profesora ,que al parecer también era directora se giró y, llevándose la varita a los labios y sin necesidad de conjuro, sus palabras retumbaron por el comedor.

—Atención, alumnos —como si la necesitara, pensé amargamente—, os presento a Logan Caveman, vuestro nuevo compañero. Espero que lo tratéis debidamente, y al mismo tiempo os pido que le deis la bienvenida.

Un aplauso atronador se esparció por la sala, dejándome boquiabierto. Literalmente.

—Ahora procedamos a la elección de casa.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo mientras que el enano situaba el taburete enfrente de la mesa presidencial, instándome a que me sentara.

Si alguien me estampara un huevo en las mejillas probablemente se freiría instantáneamente.

Me senté en el taburete con la cabeza baja y las manos en la falda, completamente anonadado por las miradas que seguían todo el proceso sin expresar desdén u odio. El enano, al que debería empezar a llamar profesor también, me colocó un sombrero puntiagudo y ajado en la cabeza, manejándolo casi con reverencia.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Menuda sorpresa! No me suelen sacar del despacho en estas fechas, ¿por qué has perturbado mi sueño?

Al escuchar esa voz que parecía hablarme al oído hice un ademán de sacármelo, pues lo que el sombrero (¿el sombrero?) decía me ocasionaba un gran pudor y a la vez remordimiento. Pobre gorro. La profesora McGonagall no obstante me echó una mirada reprobatoria inquiriendo que debía mantenérmelo puesto. Asco de escuela.

—No te preocupes, joven Logan, nadie puede oír lo que estoy diciendo, pero creo que tu pavor ya te ha dejado en suficiente evidencia. —Solté una larga retahíla de insultos mentales que al parecer logró escuchar.— Vigila esa boca, muchacho. A juzgar por las razones que te han traído aquí puedo imaginar que no quieres ser Slytherin… mmm… Difícil. Serías un buen Hufflepuff, pero sé que tienes un corazón valiente al fin y al cabo… mmm… Pero también posees una mente excepcional por lo que diré... ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa que correspondía al color azul gritó efusivamente, alzando los brazos y dando golpes contra la mesa con fervor. McGonagall me indicó con un grácil gesto de mano que me sentara con ellos, y así lo hice (cualquier cosa con tal de abandonar el taburete).

Cuando llegué a la mesa varias personas se apretaron entre ellas para dejarme sitio, saludándome con la mano y gritando mí nombre. Otros simplemente ladearon la cabeza a modo de saludo y se hundieron de nuevo en sus respectivos y enormes libros, grandes como lápidas y presumiblemente más viejos que matusalén.

Como no tenía una preferencia por nadie decidí ser práctico y sentarme en el lugar que me fuera ofrecido más cercano, que acabó siendo la punta de la mesa, justo al borde del longevo banco donde los traseros de todos los Ravenclaw reposaban. El compañero que se había decantado para dejarme un asiento me saludó animosamente con una expresión despreocupada. Parecía ser de mi edad.

Bienvenido a Hogwarts, ¡Logan! –Exclamó con un acento inglés extremadamente cerrado- Me llamo Noah, Noah Barker ¿En qué curso estás?

—Eh… no etztoy muy segurro. —En Durmstrag cursaba el segundo año, pero pensé que probablemente Hogwarts fuera diferente por lo que callé.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¡No seas indiscreto, Noah! —chilló una chica de rostro rígido y ojos saltones.

—No, no patza nada… Tengo catorrce años, lotz cumplí en diciembrre.

—Entonces vas a cuarto curso, ¡como nosotros! Qué bien. Ésta es mi mejor amiga, Morwenna —dijo mientras señalaba a su compañera.

—Encantado —murmuré, admirando las montañas de comida que aparecían por arte de magia.

—Encantada. Disculpa la elocuencia de mi amigo, se emociona con facilidad —musitó en el mismo tono de voz en el que había reprobado a Noah.

Él respondió a la pulla lanzándole una patada cocida, que fue rápidamente correspondida con un trozo de empanada de carne. Ambos se dirigieron miradas asesinas hasta que Noah se echó a reír convulsamente mientras que la empanada empezaba a chorrear por su pronunciada barbilla. Morwenna correspondió a las risas y así empezamos a comer todos.

Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos, en los que he de decir que me encontraba asombrado por la comida. Estaba mucho más cocida que la que servían en Durmstrag, incluso la de mi casa. También le echaban muchas más salsas, especiadas y sabrosas. Además de eso deduje que los ingleses disfrutaban las fritangas, porque la mesa no podía estar más repleta de ellas.

—¿Así de dónde eres, Logan? —cuestionó Noah inesperadamente.

—Eh… Yo vengo de Durrmstrrag.

Al pronunciar dichas palabras el silencio se hizo a mi alrededor, y de nuevo un montón de ojos juiciosos y decepcionados se dirigieron en mi posición. Ante esa reacción no tuve más opción que explicar mi historia antes de que me llevaran a la horca más cercana.

—Rretzumidamente: he ido a Durrmstrrag desde tziemprre y sí, tzoy hijo de magos, y no, no comparrto la ideología que la etzcuela mantenerr —sentencié rápidamente con el mejor inglés que pude utilizar. Me faltaban un par de meses de inmersión lingüística.

El silenció fue remplazado por sonrisas y suspiros de alivio, destensando el ambiente.

—¡Ya decía yo que tenías un acento raro! —exclamó Noah, como si toda la tensión de la sala no le hubiera afectado en absoluto.

Hasta yo pude notar el rubor que invadía mis mejillas, así que agaché la cabeza de nuevo y seguí comiendo, respondiendo las preguntas que me llegaban de todos lados con una sonrisa pequeña y los ojos fijados en el pavo que tan rápido aparecía como desaparecía.

* * *

Tras esa primera comida las cosas fueron relativamente sencillas. Había muchas diferencias entre mi antigua escuela y la nueva, pero adaptarse no estaba resultando especialmente complicado gracias a la amabilidad de mis compañeros y la simplicidad del sistema de aprendizaje. Todo lo que aprendíamos en las lecciones me había sido enseñado mucho antes, además de que la mecánica de las clases era mucho menos estricta fuera cual fuera la materia.

Todo me estaba resultando más o menos sencillo durante aquel primer día (exceptuando esa terrible hora de comer en la cual fui expuesto delante de todos los estudiantes como un mono de feria) hasta que nos tocó dirigirnos a los dormitorios.

En un buen principio debía entrar en la torre con todos mis compañeros, pero gracias a que un profesor me quiso dar los apuntes de antes de Navidad para que no me perdiera (un detalle bonito pero agradablemente innecesario) toda la clase se marchó y tuve que encontrar a duras penas la Torre de Ravenclaw. Por mucho que estuviera absolutamente perdido no me atreví a preguntar a los alumnos que se cruzaban conmigo y me echaban miradas curiosas, por miedo a cagarla en alguna conversa y tener que marcharme de Hogwarts por patas de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la torre (o creí que había llegado) me dispuse a abrir la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré que el pomo en forma de águila no se abría. Intenté girar el pomo de nuevo, usando un poco más de fuerza y empezando a creer que me había equivocado cuando de golpe dicho objeto empezó a hablar con una voz cantarina y definitivamente de sabiondo.

—¿Qué tiene bosques pero no árboles, qué tiene ríos pero no agua, qué tiene ciudades pero no edificios?

Contemplé el pomo durante unos instantes, completamente consternado.

—Eh… ¿Tzeñor pomo? ¿Tzi? Tzoy nuevo porr aquí y…

—¿Qué tiene bosques pero no árboles, qué tiene ríos pero no agua, qué tiene ciudades pero no edificios?

—Perro…

—El mapa —contestó una voz detrás de mí.

El pomo se giró automáticamente, así que me abalancé para abrirlo antes de que decidiera cerrarse de nuevo. Quien fuera que hubiera acertado el curioso acertijo soltó una risilla mientras que daba una zancada amplia para no quedarse fuera.

La habitación con la que nos encontramos era tan distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiera podido ver en Durmstrag que no pude evitar contener el aliento.

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw (o así la habían llamado mis compañeros) era un lugar espacioso y circular con gigantescas ventanas decoradas y tapices con los colores de la casa. El techo y el suelo estaban pintados de color azul marino y ambos tenían el firmamento pintado a modo de decoración. A más a más tenían sillones y estanterías repletas de libros por todos los rincones, y por último un busto de una mujer se alzaba adyacente a unas puertas que presumiblemente iban a los dormitorios.

Era tan bonito, tan claro, tan poco tenebroso.

El chico que había contestado al acertijo entró en los supuestos dormitorios sin mediar palabra así que solo me atreví a dar las gracias y alejarme de la puerta con cautela. Los otros alumnos que poblaban la sala parecían demasiado absortos en su lectura como para dignarse a darme una ojeada, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

Todos menos Noah, cómo no.

—¡Logan, amigo! Bienvenido a nuestra guarida. Ven, ponte cómodo.

Me acerqué a la silla en la que se había aposentado e hice lo propio, hundiéndome entre los cómodos cojines. En la falda de Noah había un libro enorme (¿es que aquí no hay libros de bolsillo?) el cual éste hojeaba sin aparente interés. Morwenna estaba sentada a sus pies, enfrascada en una apasionante partida de un juego desconocido para mí.

—Veo que ya conoces a Hugo Marin —dijo Noah con un tono de voz un tanto aprensivo.

—¿A quién? —cuestioné.

—El chico con el que has entrado, como se estaba riendo he pensado que ibais juntos.

—Me ha abierrto la puerrta… ¿Porr qué no tenéitz una contrratzeña y ya? —pregunté, desesperado.

Sólo recibí una carcajada como respuesta.

—Te irás acostumbrando, al principio es un poco chocante, especialmente si tus dos padres son magos —explicó.

—Deberría dejarrme un cojín allí, porrque crreo que me voy a patzar muchatz horatz tzentado etzperrando a que alguien con un poco mátz de ingenio me abrra.

Vaya sentido de humor más pobre que tenía, lo sé, no pude evitarlo. Afortunadamente Morwenna y la chica con quien prácticamente estaban sudando de la presión se rieron junto a Noah, sobresaltando levemente el clima de tranquilidad que imperaba en la sala.

—No te preocupes, Logan. Pronto le cogerás el truco —dijo Morwenna alegremente.

—Lo dice quien se pasó el primer mes del curso rogándome que no la hiciera entrar sola por miedo a no acertar… —murmuró Noah, complacido.

El libro que le cayó en la cabeza quizás era merecido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo etze Hugo? —pregunté, antes de que se mataran el uno al otro.

—No, nada… Bueno, el es muy simpático pero su madre no nos deja acercarnos a él…

—¿Tzu madrre? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —musitó como si le fuera a partir un rayo por pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Y porr qué no otz deja que otz acerrquéitz?

—Quiere que su hijo sea el Primer Ministro, o algo así. Considera que las amistades son un estorbo por lo que nos lleva alejando de él como moscas desde primero.

—¿Y no podía entzeñar en casa? —pregunté, realmente curioso.

—Su madre considera que la escuela Hogwarts le garantiza mejor educación, así que se cogió el puesto de profesora para más seguridad. No te aconsejo que te acerques a él si no quieres perder puntos para la Copa de Casas.

—¿La copa de qué?

Tras esa pregunta, que a todos los presentes les pareció muy absurda, iniciamos lo que sería una larga tarde de información acerca la escuela, el quidditch y demás.

Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien alrededor de gente.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de dormir nos dirigimos en tropel a los dormitorios (a los cuales no estaba muy seguro de que perteneciera), desentumeciendo nuestras extremidades tras demasiado tiempo estando sentados con lápidas en la falda.

Estaba a punto de preguntar dónde iban los alumnos que habían desertado de otras escuelas para empezar de cero en ese castillo desmesuradamente enorme el cual estaba empezando a considerar como un hogar cuando un elfo doméstico minúsculo y chillón salió corriendo de uno de los cuartos, chocándose con mis piernas por el camino.

Debido al impacto el pobre elfo cayó al suelo con un patético "puf". Rápidamente me agaché para ayudarlo, habiendo estado en contacto con elfos suficiente tiempo como para saber que, a veces, no se podían levantar debido a su constitución de tortuga.

—¡Muchas gracias, señorito! ¡Ninky lo siente mucho, señorito! —El tono de voz extremadamente agudo del elfo me reveló que no era un elfo, sino una elfa.

—No patza nada… —murmuré mientras la elfa me estrujaba la mano efusivamente.

—¡Ninky sabe quién es, señorito! Acaba de llevar su maleta a su habitación, ¡es por allí! —Señaló la habitación de la cual había salido por patas con sus larguiruchos brazos.

—Muchatz graciatz.

De repente la elfa se puso a llorar apasionadamente, pero ya debería haberlo supuesto. Los elfos domésticos se ponían muy emocionales cuando alguien les agradecía su tasca. Dicho esto la elfa se fue corriendo, todavía llorando, intentando no chocarse con otros alumnos que quizás no eran tan amables con ella.

—Te ha tocado la habitación de Hugo, buena suerte —exclamó Noah—. ¡Su madre se pondrá como una fiera! Removió cielo y tierra para que su hijo pudiera obtener una habitación para él solito, ¡aunque sean de cinco!, si te metes ahí...

—¿Cincuenta puntotz menotz parra Rravenclaw?

—Exacto, mi extraño compañerrro.

Dicho eso se despidió, advirtiéndome de la hora en la que nos teníamos que levantar y aconsejándome que por mi bien debiera mantenerme alejado de cualquier posibilidad de relación con Hugo.

Entré en la habitación que me había sido asignada con, otra vez, el corazón en un puño. A estas alturas debía estar más seco que la mojama.

La habitación, como la sala común, tenía una forma más bien circular y a modo de paredes tenía una especie de estanterías con cortinillas que pronto deduje que eran camas. No obstante, la mayoría parecían deshabitadas.

Todas excepto la más cercana a la puerta que estaba iluminada por una luz idónea para la lectura. Las cortinillas de la cama estaban medio corridas hacia a la izquierda, dejando ver a el muchacho que efectivamente me había abierto la puerta.

Mis pensamientos quedaron rápidamente eclipsados por unas trompetas que anunciaban el Juicio Final, combinadas con el sonido que Cupido haría al lanzar una flecha.

Que mix más extravagante.

* * *

La primera semana en Hogwarts fue… curiosa.

Tras muchas horas de convivencia con unas personas que no me querían ningún mal (en principio), había llegado a ciertas conclusiones:

1. No tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué Noah estaba en Ravenclaw.

2. El castillo tenía habitaciones que aparecían y desaparecían.

3. Hugo me estaba poniendo completa, absoluta e irreparablemente histérico.

Como siempre había sido un muchacho con las ideas claras y gran determinación, me propuse desvelar o resolver los tres misterios o conflictos que se me planteaban antes de terminar el curso.

* * *

Empezando por Noah.

Había pasado un mes tras mi incorporación en la escuela, y hasta ese momento todo había marchado estupendamente.

Poco a poco había ido cogiéndoles confianza a los alumnos y los maestros, además que había logrado descifrar la mayoría de los enigmas propuestos por el águila gruñona que defendía la puerta. Tras unas cuantas pruebas y evaluaciones grupales había logrado entrar en el equipo de Quidditch como a bateador, ganándome el respeto y admiración de unos cuantos muchachos de primero apasionados a dicho juego, que de vez en cuando me perseguían de un lado a otro comentando jugadas. No es que me molestara.

Además de Noah y Morwanna, había ido haciendo unas cuantas amistades por allí y por allá; nunca Slytherins, eso sí. Dicha casa me había estado observando inquisitivamente durante unos días hasta que entendieron que por mucho que viniera de Durmstrag no me iba a relacionar con ninguno de ellos.

Me había convertido en el uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes, por mucho que no me gustara destacar. Estaba el Quidditch, sí, pero obviamente no lo jugaba por hacerme más famoso (el horror) si no porque me mantenía distraído, y me gustaba estarlo.

Cuando no me distraía con el Quidditch me zampaba libros de cinco en cinco, leyendo uno y retomando otro cada pocas horas. Mi cabeza se encargaba de entrelazar las historias de formas extrañas e inverosímiles, las cuales a su misma vez se colaban en mis sueños y pesadillas creando tramas complicadas pero fascinantes al mismo tiempo.

Asimismo, cuando no leía o golpeaba una pelota me dedicaba a pasar tiempo con Noah, entre travesura y travesura. Los motivos por los cuales Noah me hacía dudar en cuanto las elecciones del gorro ajado eran sus bromas malas, su actitud indisciplinada e indecente, su manca de respeto por el silencio y la tranquilidad y su hiperactividad en general. Compararlo con los ideales de Ravenclaw resultaba un insulto; así que, ¿qué hacía allí?

La respuesta (a medias) me llegó cuando le preguntaron algo en clase por primera vez en mi presencia. El profesor (El cual era un _**fantasma**_, ¿y por qué nadie se perturbaba lo más mínimo ante eso?) nos estaba dando una clase soporífera sobre la revolución de no sé qué alimaña cuando, como no, Noah estorbó el dulce compás de las plumas rasgando el pergamino con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, el cual ahora no recuerdo. El caso es que el maestro, visiblemente enfadado, le preguntó que acababa de explicar.

Noah, ni corto ni perezoso, se dispuso a explicarle a toda la clase la revolución de los bichos sin obviar el más mínimo detalle, gesticulando y toda la pesca.

Sus compañeros no parecieron sorprenderse, volviendo a sus tareas sin rastro de pavor en los ojos. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé ensimismado.

Así que llegué a la conclusión de que Noah era una especie de niño superdotado y excéntrico.

* * *

Un buen día iba yo andando tranquilamente de una clase a otra cuando inesperadamente una señora mayor que desgraciadamente conocía bastante bien me barró el paso, metiéndome en una aula vacía.

"Y aquí es cuando me mata" pensé con completo convencimiento.

—Tenemos que hablar, señorito Caveman.

"¡No me digas!" grité mentalmente.

—Las notas de mi hijo Hugo han bajado considerablemente desde que comparte habitación con usted.

En ese instante se me ocurrieron mil y una contestaciones que me podrían mandar a la calle, así que decidí ir de buenas.

—Lo lamento mucho, prrofetzora, pero he de informarrle de que no he mantenido ningún tipo de converrtzación con…

Antes de que me dejara terminar la frase ya había sacado la varita y me apuntaba amenazadoramente. Vaya.

Era una mujer muy alta, muy delgada y muy remilgada (o quizás eran cosas mías). Llevaba el pelo atado en un moño casi tan pulcro como el de McGonagall, y sus cabellos eran rubios como la paja de un establo. Sus facciones eran finas y puntiagudas como las de una flecha, y qué puedo decir, el conjunto era intimidante.

—Si Hugo vuelve a bajar por tu culpa —dijo con una voz cuanto menos pasivo agresiva, apuntándome directamente en la nariz—, te prometo que te echaré de aquí tan deprisa que ni te darás ni cuenta. ¿Entendido?

Estaba a punto de musitar alguna cosa afirmativa, de veras que sí, pero me había quedado mudo por el terror que me inspiraba esa mujer. Así que continuó.

—¡En su último examen ha sacado un 9,5! ¡Es inaceptable!

La profesora Marin estaba a punto de desarrollar un tic nervioso (si todavía no lo había logrado) cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Un par de jóvenes entraron en escena sin mirar.

Eran todo corbatas desechas y bocanadas de aire caliente, hay que decir. Parecían los típicos alumnos que poco consecuentemente tenían intención de saltarse clase para magrearse. Ah, las hormonas. Eran una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, una extraña pareja.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que los estábamos mirando salieron corriendo, perseguidos por una muy enfadada profesora Marin que gritaba sus nombres.

Rose y Scorpious, vaya par.

* * *

—¿Estás guardando medio quilo de grranadas por algún motivo en concrreto? —murmuré, absolutamente consternado.

—¿No es obvio? —respondió Hugo sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—No, cabeza de plátano.

—Es para un experimento de la señora Sprout, zopenco.

—Gracias por la aclaración herrmoso, ¿pero puedes ponerrlo en otro lado? ¡Empieza a oler!

Cuando encontré por primera vez una bandeja de granadas abiertas en medio del cuarto no me atreví a preguntar, pero tras una semana las granadas parecían estar a punto de crecerse unas piernas por si solas y marcharse corriendo. Ni siquiera estábamos en temporada de granadas, por el amor de Merlín.

—Es por la ciencia —fue su única respuesta.

Suspiré exageradamente mientras me metía en mi cama para continuar leyendo. Cerré la cortinilla dramáticamente para que se hiciera de manifiesto mi opinión acerca la ciencia.

Si había cerrado la cortinilla para esconder mi rubor, era mi único problema.

Porque Hugo se había convertido en mi problema número uno en ésa escuela que siquiera podía señalar en un mapa con exactitud.

Si solo hubiera sido su madre, todo estaría bien. Las amenazas de ser suspendido, o peor, expulsado, emblanquecían delante el problema con patas que resultaba ser Hugo.

Y es que Hugo era un mal-nacido (¿de dónde lo habría sacado?), un mimado y un estúpido, era el ser más odioso que te pudieras echar a la cara. Su madre le hacía un favor a la Humanidad al apartarlo de, bueno, la humanidad.

Por lo poco que había interactuado con él sabía que era una mente pensante, su conocimiento no conocía límites. Todas las camas que estaban vacías gracias a la cabezonería de su madre estaban llenas de libros de todas las materias imaginables, enormes como enciclopedias y con las hojas dobladas. Cuando los profesores decían la nota de algún proyecto en clase, la de Hugo siempre era la más alta, nunca bajando de nueve.

Curiosamente la más exigente con él era su propia madre, la cual no le pasaba ni una.

Muy, muy a mi pesar, yo había desarrollado una estúpida atracción hacia Hugo.

Era todo meramente corporal, y lo sabía. Quizás eran sus cabellos alocados y del color de la cerveza de mantequilla, combinados con unos ojos pálidos y observadores. Puede que fueran esas mejillas rosadas y esos labios tan llenos de… ¿labio? Es igual, eran gordos como gusanos. Menuda comparación, ya.

Además de eso gozaba de una barbilla escultural y un cuerpo atlético y quilométrico.

Era sexo con patas, y yo era muy débil. Así que me ponía de los nervios.

Me intentaba alejar de él lo máximo posible, intentar que el hecho de que compartiéramos habitación no interfiriera en mi vida. No debería haberlo hecho, pero ahí estaban.

Las preguntas.

—¿Los tomates se ruborizan porque sienten pudor por estar alrededor de otros tomates o somos las personas las que los hacemos ruborizarse? —preguntó al aire, todavía leyendo una de sus lápidas.

Sus preguntas nunca parecían tener malicia o relacionarse con nada de lo que hubiera sucedido, pero esa pregunta era muy personal.

Qué estupidez.

—Crreo que los tomatetz se ruborizan porque tienen complejos de inferrioridad y se sienten intimidados por las otrras frutas.

—Tiene sentido. Los tomates no son rojos hasta que los ponen en la frutería.

Asentí. Vaya, esa había sido una discusión rápida. Todavía recordaba algunas legendarias preguntas que nos habían mantenido despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Como si la **transformación** de las cucarachas pigmeas en bolas de navidad no diera tema de conversación.

Y la cosa es que yo no quería quererlo. No quería esperar sus preguntas como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. No quería tener que espiarlo por la cortinilla y admirar su silueta plasmada en la pared. No quería decirle "Buenas noches", no quería consultarle nada, no quería apagar la luz el último, solo para ver como dormía.

Asco de vida.

* * *

_Dos chicos me seguían, varitas en mano, esperando a que cometiera el menor error. Esperando a que me girara._

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que alguno de los profesores me escuchara, pero obviamente los profesores estaban con los alumnos, y no conmigo. Fastuoso._

_Empecé a correr, pero por mucho que me gustaran los deportes de escoba nunca se me había dado bien usar las patas. Los insultos que eran dirigidos en mi dirección general eran completamente desgarradores._

—_¡Putón!_

—_¡Bujarro!_

—_¡Asqueroso!_

—_¡Sopla almohadas!_

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la viva personificación de la indiferencia.

"No" fue lo primero que pensé, pero no es que quien fuera que me hubiera despertado quisiera saber nada sobre mi miserable vida pasada.

—Estupendamente, ¿porr qué me has desperrtado?

—Porque estabas gritando y no podía dormir —sentenció tranquilamente.

—Gracias, estupendo. Ahora duérrmete —mascullé.

Pero no se fue a su cama.

Hugo se sentó ahí, en todo su esplendor, con su mano todavía encima de mi hombro. Era una sensación extraña.

—¿Por qué tienes pesadillas?

—Erra un rrecuerdo —murmuré, intentado no sonar muy dramático. Fallé miserablemente.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, ¡tendreis que esperar a que las votaciones del reto terminen para saberlo! No os preocupeis, está terminado por lo que no se va a quedar colgado.

Muchas gracias a mi beta y amiga Elphyra por corregir todos mis "guionets" y demás.

¡Espero que tengáis un buen dia!


End file.
